I'm Sorry, I Love You
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Japan's boss asks him to have China over to hopefully become better friends with him. Japan sees this a good time to perhaps admit his feelings to China. China/Japan


**A/N: I hath suddenly decidedeth that NiChu was an epic pairing. Move over Turpan! [And to think I used to hate NiChu! Silly me!]**

**Also, no arus in this one. I have a hard time remembering to add it so screw it. One last thing: this may not be the best, because I'm not very good at writing romance. Or Japan. Or China. Or, God forbid, NiChu. So enjoy!**

* * *

Though you'd never tell, Japan loved China. It had been as so for God knows how long. Japan himself couldn't decide whether he'd be in love with his brother since he'd been at the bodily age of a young teen, or perhaps it had enveloped him in recent centuries. It didn't matter. All he understood was he had an all-consuming love for China. Did China love him back? He seriously doubted it. Not after everything he'd done to him. Still, he had this small place in his heart that hoped China cared despite everything.

Even though his chances were slim.

One day, Japan had been informed by his boss that he was to attempt friendship with China for several reasons (such as widening trading possibilities, and not to mention it wouldn't help to have that certain powerful nation on their side), so he was to invite China to his home as soon as he could afford. "So try to make friends with China, okay? Have him over at your home for a few days." his boss said.

Japan nodded and bowed before his boss. "Yes, your imperial majesty. I will attempt friendship with China-san." _Or perhaps, I could try something a little more drastic._

Later in the day, once Japan had arrived at his home, he picked up the phone and dialed China's number (which his boss had given to him earlier). China immediately picked up. "Hello?" answered China's voice on the other line.

"C-China-san..." Japan muttered.

"Oh, Japan. How are you?"

"Just fine, China-san, thank you. And you?"

"I've been well." There was a short pause. "I know you are calling for a reason. It's not like you to call out of blue." Japan froze up for a second, forgetting what he had been told to do. "Japan?"

Japan finally go his mind together again. "I'm sorry, China-san. My mind isn't very clear today." he apologized. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to come to my home for a few days, perhaps you can come over Tuesday and stay until Thursday ah, if it's not too soon or-"

"Tuesday? I suppose I can. What time should I arrive?" China asked.

"Erm, maybe around noon, or whatever time is good for you." Japan replied.

"Then we shall make it noon. Very well, Japan. I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes. Goodbye, China-san."

"Goodbye."

China was the first to hang up. _How odd of Japan to invite me at such short notice, _he thought. _I wonder what he's up to._

~'...'~

Japan sat impatiently in his home, waiting for his brother to arrive. The day had seemed to crawl at the slowest pace possible. Trying to kill time, he read some of the new mangas he had bought recently, and he sketched out a few panels from a new manga of his (a particularly naughty one involving him and China) before making himself lunch at around eleven thirty. At last, it had reached noon. After around ten minutes, China had not come. _He can't always come at noon sharp. _Twenty minutes. _Traffic, perhaps. _Thirty minutes. _Most definitely traffic. Tokyo can be pretty bad during the week. Fourty minutes. _"I'm going to call him." Heading out to his living room and picking up the phone, he dialed China's cellphone number. It rang many times before eventually going to voice. "_Hello, this is China. I'm not around to answer the phone as of now. Leave a message._"

Japan merely hung up. "His phone must be turned off."

One o'clock. Finally a knock on the door. Japan opened his door and it was China. "Oh my, Japan, I'm sorry I'm late!" he apologized. "One of my bags was lost at the airport, my cell phone died, and traffic here is atrocious, no offense."

"None taken. Traffic is bad here sometimes." Japan said. "I'm glad you've come. I was worried about your well-being when you were so late and didn't answer the phone."

"I appreciate your concern." China said, smiling to his younger brother.

A very light blush rose into Japan's cheeks as China smiled to him. "Of course I'd be concerned. I l- you're my brother."

China raised an eyebrow. "What were you going to say before 'you're my brother'?" he asked.

Japan's blush deepened just a bit. "Er... shall I take your bags to your room?"

"...yes, thank you." China handed his two bags over to Japan, who climbed up the stairs to his guest room where he placed the bags on the bed. Japan headed down the stairs again.

"Why have you invited me here, Japan?" China asked.

"We should sit down and have some tea first." Japan said. "Please sit down on my couch here. I will be back shortly with our tea." China nodded and sat down on the couch in the living room.

Japan walked into the kitchen and pulled out the tea England had given him recently and put his tea kettle on the stove. He waited for a few minutes until the water boiled. He poured the water into his tea cup and returned to China. "I'm sorry for the wait."

"It wasn't that long, actually." China said, accepting one of the cups of tea. "Thank you." Japan sat down on the other side of the couch, sipping his tea. "Why have you invited me over, Japan?"

Japan almost spit out his tea. "Er, well, my boss told me to try to become friends with you for the benefits of both our nations. He suggested I have you stay over for a few days to give you more time to think it over."

China was silent for a few moments. "I see. Well, improving the relationship between our two nations would be nice." he said. "I'm sure it would improve our trading and open up both our markets to a fuller extent."

"Precisely," Japan said. "That was one of the benefits my boss pointed out."

"Smart man. I don't know what my boss would think, though. He's a little stubborn at times."

"He'll come around once you fully explain it to him."

"I suppose he shall." China said. "Well, I think that this meeting has been most beneficial."

Japan blinked. "My, this took less time than I thought..." he murmured.

China nodded. "It did. But hey, since I'm supposed to be here for a few days, why don't we spend some time together?" Japan blushed at the thought. "You know, to catch up."

"Good idea. We really should catch up, China-san, since we haven't talked much for..."

"For a long time." China muttered, looking away from Japan. "Ah, well, that should change in the next few days!"

"Yes, it shall."

~'...'~

The second day China stayed at Japan's home they walked around Tokyo. "Modern Tokyo... it's so fascinating!" China exclaimed. "It's so much different now."

"A lot has changed." Japan said. He almost considered taking China's hand at that point, but the old man in him stopped before it was too late.

"Yeah, a lot. Luckily it's mostly for the good." China said.

_Mostly._

On the third day China and Japan stayed home. They chatted a lot and China read some of his little brother's manga, complementing his talent. "These are very good! I always knew you had great artistic talent."

"Oh, thank you." Japan said, another blush rising into his cheeks. "But I'm not that good."

"Don't be so modest," China said. "You are very good! You are better than me, I have to admit!"

"No one is better than you." Japan said. "At anything."

China stared at his little brother. "Thank you, Japan," he said, "but that is a very odd thing to say."

Not knowing what to say, Japan remained silent, as did China. Only after a few minutes did Japan finally say something. "I'm sorry." he merely said.

"Eh? Sorry for what?"

"Everything I've done to you."

China frowned. "Nothing you can say can change what you've done."

Japan averted his eyes from China. "I know I can't." he said. "I just thought-"

"Thought what?" China asked, glaring at him. "That it would make everything right?"

"Not at all, I just figured that if I admitted to my mistakes... it would... be just the tiniest bit better."

"Hell no it doesn't make it better!" China was standing with his fists balled up tight. "It never can."

China began to turn away from Japan. "I think I should leave."

Japan reached out for his brother. "Please don't leave. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring this up, I was wrong, I-"

"Stop it." China began to head up the stairs to pack his bags.

"No, please, please, please no! I-I love you."

China stopped after he was halfway up the steps. He turned back and stared at Japan. "What?"

Japan stood up and began to walk over to China. "I love you."

"You... love... me?" China echoed, his eyes widened. Japan nodded shyly, blushing very dark now. "I never knew... how long?"

"I think since around I was at the body age of a young teenager."

China continued to stare, a blush beginning to find its way onto his face as well. "Japan, I..."

Japan darted forward, just enough to take hold of China's hand. "I don't care if you don't love, just... please don't hate me."

China blinked, taking all of the events in. "Japan... I do care for you..." he began.

"You don't love me, do you?"

"No, Japan. Let me finish." China said. "I do care for you, but I never realized until now that I... care for you _that way_." China moved closer to Japan before slowly pushing his lips onto Japan's. Japan kissed back, wrapping his arms around China's neck. "But don't think this changes anything." China murmured as they pulled away.

"I know it won't," Japan replied. "But it's time to focus on the present."

China smiled. "I suppose you're right," he said, leaning forward to kiss Japan again.

* * *

**A/N: The end. ****Well...? What did you think? I thought this turned out half-decently. I ain't so sure, though.**

**Whatever. It was fun to write.**

**Bye now.**


End file.
